Web services can be used to provide communications between electronic/computing devices over a network, such as the Internet. A web site is an example of a type of web service. A web site is typically a set of related web pages that can be served from a web domain. A web site can be hosted on a web server. A publicly accessible web site can generally be accessed via a network, such as the Internet. The publicly accessible collection of web sites is generally referred to as the World Wide Web (WWW).
Cloud computing generally refers to the use of computing resources (e.g., hardware and software) that are delivered as a service over a network (e.g., typically, the Internet). Cloud computing includes using remote services to provide a user's data, software, and computation.
Distributed applications can generally be delivered using cloud computing techniques. For example, distributed applications can be provided using a cloud computing model, in which users are provided access to application software and databases over a network. The cloud providers generally manage the infrastructure and platforms (e.g., servers/appliances) on which the applications are executed. Various types of distributed applications can be provided as a cloud service or as a Software as a Service (SaaS) over a network, such as the Internet.